


The Bunny Lamp

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Drabble, F/M, F/M/M/M/M, Genie - Freeform, Orgy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: During a night of drinking, Ichigo & his friends joke around with a genie lamp found in the room. The shape of it is a bunny, with the words 'Rub Me' on it. Suddenly, a bunny succubus appears and it's a night none of them will ever forget. Rukia bukkake.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 16





	The Bunny Lamp

  
  


**The Bunny Lamp**

Drunk laughs and re telling of old corny stories filled the room. The bachelor party from earlier still seemed to be going on. Ichigo was red alongside his friends, Renji, Grimmjow & Kensei.

No one could remember when it happened. But sometime during that night the white haired 27 year old found a genie lamp. It was enchanting to gaze upon. They all huddled around it.

Maybe it was the booze talking but it was like nothing else mattered.

"Rub me.." Ichigo read out loud, flinching as Abarai and Jaegerjaquez cracked up obnoxiously.

"Sure, if you come on out." Grimmjow joked, taking a swing of his beer before losing interest.

"Does it do anything? There wasn't anything inside.." The other man muttered.

Soon Renji lost interest too.

Then Kensei.

Only Ichigo seemed intrigued with the gold bunny lamp. 'Rub Me', it felt corny to even buy into that. But what the hell?

Curiosity didn't always killed the cat - sometimes it fucked him.

The pair of men watched on with agape mouths, witnessing Ichigo laying on the couch with a sexy bunnyjin on top of him. A tight spandex outfit that hugged her body deliciously. Short black hair that moved about, a puff above her ass that twitched like the long white ears on her head..

"Holy shit.." Abarai muttered, eyes wide.

A loud sound emerged as Ichigo slapped her ass, pushing her down onto his cock. That little pink outfit was pushed aside just for him, allowing his length to infiltrate her awaiting tight pussy. Turned out she was a succubus, willing to do whatever you asked for a carrot.

It didn't take long for her to realize just how many carrots she could have by the night, prompting the sexual demon to give pleasure all around. Sweaty hard bodies worked inside of her delicate one for hours. Roughing up the petite girl like nobodies business.

She loved it, feeding off the much needed energy.

"Fuck me ~ please .."

Violet eyes sparkled, lids half closed. Her tongue laid cutely outside as Ichigo hooked each two starter digits on the sides of her mouth. Like a fucking muzzle as he slammed in from behind.

Her whole body shook violently. Two cocks inside her driving the bunnyjin insane. Drunk and hazy on lust and euphoria.

She needed more.

The succubus' features strained as another entered her, switched it up, filling up her mouth. Kensei, a white haired man pulled on her long white ears as he did so, moving in opposite unison while groaning out her name.

Soon Grimmjow switched places with Renji, entering inside her fat ass as Ichigo remained just below. He wasn't going anywhere, Rukia wanted to make sure of that.

The tiny woman was fucked for hours, fucked into them. It was just perfect.

The bachelor party all hovered over her as they reached their ends once again, cumming onto the bunny girl and painting her skin with hot seed. Rukia blushed wildly, smiling the whole while as she held her hands out. Licking up every little drop, taking cocks back inside her mouth to milk the men for what they had. Bobbing and sucking like a professional.

It was time for her to leave. The group of spent men watched as she re adjusted her tight body-con one piece. Adjusting those cute, wet tits.

The next morning the genie lamp was gone. No one even brought it up. Was it a dream? That thought wasn't only had by one of them..

The rest of the men's trip went on as scheduled. Not even a mention of the succubus.

When Ichigo returned home a week later he unpacked as normal. But suddenly he left his bedroom to return with a bag. A grocery bag! Full of carrots..

Then, the ginger pulled out the bunny statue from his suitcase, placing it on his bed before calling her out once again.


End file.
